Dragon Master
by Kiko Killer
Summary: As the Reign of Dragons is fading, the Land of Moradon has been increasing in wealth and war. Surrounded by possible adversaries such as Middle-Earth and Thedas, Fang, a hybrid Dragon and a human, tries to make a living, but what happens is all out war!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Master

Part One Reign

In the world of Moradon, which was now south of Middle-Earth and east of Thedas, warriors from all of over the world come to Moradon to join the King's army. But Dragons were never allowed in cities. They were greedy, and dangerous. There was a man named Fang in the old times. He was a Dragon Slayer, but also a Dragon Descendant. He was related to a dragon in the result of a mage apostate and a dragon. They have hybrid children. When Fang was a baby, his brother, who was a dragon, was like a best friend. When Fang was brought to the world of humans he was separated from Drake, his brother. He was taught by the staff and raised as a Dragon Hunter. But when he met his family again, he was in awe.

Fang was a user of magic as well. Fang was a sword wielder who knew exactly how to defend himself. There was no man in Moradon that could be a better man than he. Fang was the best knight and hunter. He bore a black armor that was known in Kirkwall as the Champion Armor. The Moradon Land had been claimed once by Dragons, who turned it over for 100,000 coins from travelers from Faradon.

Fang had special powers received to him. From the power of his mother, he could fly and create claws out of magic. From his father, he could control the flames of fire, and he could use the speed, and power of magic. However, there is a dark side to this. Every time he loses control of his anger, he will transform into a Dragon and wreak havoc. That had never happened before, but it was never risked either.

Fang strolled the plains of the Dead State, Deadland, and he usually came across Reapers, which were much like Azerath Riders, but they were skilled not in the magic arts, but in the hand to hand combat. Fang would swing his long blade staff across and cut his enemies down just for the glory and one after another, his enemies fell to his blade. He would spy a Dragon or two, but he would never speak to them or kill them. He would watch them go by.

However, on a Saturday, when he had no work, Fang hiked up in the Karian Mountains for some reunion. He called a Dragon roar and came down Drake with his fiery tail.

"Brother," he said, "How long has it been since the last time we met?"

"About a month." Fang replied.

"How is that cold boss of yours?"

"Will you get off my back about that? In my city, Canera, no one goes without profit."

"So that's your big interest now: money."

"I never said that!"

"Brother, you are no Dragon. I know you, and you don't like who you are. When you get too angry, you become this, and is this what you want in life?"

"Yes, it is. My family has carried this heritage. Our mother has had these powers. Do you think I would just turn them down?"

"I had thought you had lost your love for Dragons as one who hunts them."

"Hey! Soon I will leave this job and protect the Dragons; but for now, I hunt them." Fang heard a rustle in the bushes. He drew his staff and lit a flame in his hand and prepared to launch it. When the figure came out, they were Soul Takers. These killers had no remorse or regret of taking the souls of their victims, but Fang took them down with ease, but they would always get back up. He took his staff and slashed horizontally and down they fell with no heads.

Drake turned to his left and shut his eyes, "These are dark times. The world is changing."

"Yeah. This is a day where the dead come alive: The Day of the Dead."

"Apparently." Fang just stood by his giant brother. Then after thirty seconds of standing, he finally scurried off. Drake lied down on his large, strong, hands. He arrived in his city after three hours of walking. However, when he returned, everything broke loose. He looked at the chaos that happened to his city.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Master

Part Two Siege

Fang looked at his town which was running with chaos. The buildings were on fire. The people were leaking blood and the militia was slaughtered. All that was left was the knight keepers which guarded the king's throne room. Fang had been surprised to even have any attackers in his city. When he checked the throne room, the governor and the representative were dead. He checked the homes of the innocent and all that was left were flaming appliances. He checked his friends' home and again he found slaughtered innocents. He then burst with rage. He screamed in agony and in his arms emerged claws.

He grabbed the attackers, which were soldiers from Faradon. Fang had grown with rage and finally, an extreme explosion of fire surrounded him and when the fire cooled down and he took the form of a Dragon. He roared in anger and clawed all of the attackers and breathed a large beam of flames and burned down the attackers and demolished them. He then roared in anger one more time and soared up in the air and retreated to his brother's home.

Fang scouted for Drake, but he could not be found. Then after three more minutes, he spotted his brother devouring a dead deer carcass.

"Drake!" said Fang. "My city is attacked. There's nothing for me there. I wish to take refuge. Please!"

"Is that so? Well while you're staying here, I would head to Middle-Earth to Gondor , and Kirkwall in Thedas. They may choose to assist you."

"Very well. I will leave at dawn." The next day, Fang left for Kirkwall in the Free Marched of Thedas. He took a boat from the now destroyed boat shop in his town. He sailed to Thedas which was west and he journeyed to Kirkwall. What he found was a Champion who had made his life a big luxury: Hawke. Hawke was very fine warrior. He wielded the Staff of Parthalon, so it was very obvious he was skilled. Fang had wielded similar weapon. He also wore a mage's Champion armor that was found in the Free Marches.

"Who are you?" asked Hawke.

"I am Fang" Fang replied. "I have come from my home in Moradon and I seek aid in The Free Marches. I will also travel to Middle-Earth and consult with Aragorn, Son of Arathorn."

"I see, and I wish to accompany you. Just let me bring my companions."

"Companions? That would be great."

"Alright. Let me get Isabella, Varric, and Anders. For now, you stay at the Hanged Man in Lowtown. You may find Isabella and Varric in there: Isabella is a very, umm, pretty lady, and Varric is a Dwarf adventurers."

"Is Isabella available?"

"No."

"Oh, well."

"Alright."

"Who has her?"

"Me."

"Oh!" So the Champion searched for Anders in Darktown while Fang stayed in the Hanged Man. There he found Isabella.

"Oh hello, sir. And might you be?"

"I am Fang. I am a friend of Hawke's. He's looking for some people named Isabella, Varric, and Anders."

"Well, I am Isabella, and might I say that you are one fine man."

"Thank you."

"But I'm unavailable. I am in love with Hawke, and I wouldn't… you know… cheat on him."

"Alright. So why are you here?"

"Oh I'm always here. As a matter of fact, this is the place Hawke and I first met."

"Really?" Fang then bought a room in the Hanged Man and met Bethany, Hawke's sister. But she was supposed to be in the Circle. Why was she there?


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Master

Part Three Middle-Earth

Fang walked up to Bethany. "So you're the famous Bethany?" he asked.

"I am."

"But I thought you were dead. I heard from the Land of Moradon and I heard that you had died in The Deep Roads. Isn't that true?"

"Yes. But, Anders came for me. He healed me with his magic and offered me to Hawke. I haven't gone to him yet, but I soon will. Just watch."

"Well, is a matter of fact, I just met Hawke not one hour ago."

"Really? Well I'll meet him soon."

"Alright. Well I actually am getting him some sort of as an ally. When the damned Faradon soldiers attacked, I had to come hear." Bethany then walked away in her room. Fang went in his. He thought about how he would be able to actually defeat Faradon. He had no idea how he would approach. But at the time, he just relaxed. As the light of day faded and the darkness of night slipped in.

Fang started to drift into the Dream World. However, he was unaware someone was at his door. When the door knob started to turn, Fang awoke from his sleep and grabbed his staff. He looked at the doorway, waiting for someone to come in. Then, when all seemed quiet, Hawke came bursting through the door. With him were Anders and Varric. Also with him was the long lost Bethany.

Fang was surprised to see so many allies at his door. "Isabella is in the other room next door." Fang said, "She says she's yours, Hawke. If I was you, I'd be really happy," Fang gave a wink. Hawke gave a chuckle.

"I will." He said. Fang opened the door to Isabella's room, and there she was. Wide awake by the fireplace, she looked as if she expected them. Hawke gave a smile, the same smile Hawked gave Isabella when inviting him to her room. "Hello Isabella."

"Hello, Hawke." Isabella answered. "Well, I've been waiting for you in here, but you've never come. Are avoiding me? I mean, I can be a little… inappropriate but…"

"Isabella, stop. All right? It has nothing to do with you."

"Good. I was worried. I have been chatting with Fang, here. If you ask me, he's one fine cookie."

"Ok, well, now that we have the whole group, we must go to Aragorn of Gondor."

"Yes. And Hawke, if Isabella is ever available, let me know."

"Okay." Hawke gave a quite irritated chuckle.

The group had then left for Middle-Earth. The only place they could dock was Mordor. As they set sail to the Dark Country, Fang looked very nervous. This was a world that was completely new to him. He took one step on land, and he stumbled in a hole. Mordor was a dangerous land. The Dark Lord once claimed this land to be his. Now it may contain remnants of The Dark Lord himself. Fang landed in a hole the size of a liger. He could easily get out if the mud didn't start to drag him down. He dug his staff to the top of the hole and started to drag himself out.

They hiked Mt. Doom for about three hours and they still weren't at the summit. They looked over the horizon and to the bottom of the mountain. They were about three thousand feet. Three hours later when they finally reached the summit, they looked into the distance and saw the countries that bordered. They saw Gondor, Rohan, and Isengard. They made their way towards Minas Tirith. That was where Aragorn the King dwelled. It was the greatest city that was in Middle-Earth.


End file.
